


Cheap Twinky Junk

by SexTheHex



Series: Patreon Suggest-A-Story Winner [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, MILFs, Other, Robots, cock growth, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: The cycle of recycling sex robots for domestic help continues! After a very generous donation from her daughter Jenna, Farra’s living large with a cute robot femboy butler tending to her every need. The only real looming concern is… what will that crank on his back do if she twists it?
Series: Patreon Suggest-A-Story Winner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491962
Kudos: 45





	Cheap Twinky Junk

Farra sat at the poolside, taking a long while to relax and let the mid morning sun wash across her toned, healthy middle-aged frame. Life had been so nice lately now that summer had arrived. Cooling breezes, warm sunlight, and now, a hand to fetch her drinks whenever she wished.

A figure grew near to Farra, body audibly revving and flexing internal gears and pistons as it did. “Is there anyway I can be of further service, ma’am?”

“Hmm? Oh no, Tinker, just return to cleaning, that’ll be alright.” Farra instructed.

“Yes ma’am.” Tinker nodded, handing Farra her drinking. 

Farra was finding this android butler to be a pretty handy sidekick. What a wonderful gift from her daughter! Her darling Jenna’s whole mission to recommission old robots for work elsewhere was such a wonderful success. Now, she had first rate service at such a wonderfully discounted price!

Plus… my, it was hard to deny that Tinker was quite the attractive robot. Outside the grey tint of his skin and his solid white hair, he almost looked totally human! And his proportions… like wow. Such a perfect balance of cute face and big, bouncy ass. She loved it! That rocking body was enough to get even her experienced libido a little jolt of excitement! How that robotic hunk of femboy ass hadn’t noticed the stirring bulge in her swim bottoms was a mystery.

There was only one real peculiarity on him… his back. Between those smooth silicone sculpted back muscles was such an unsightly little feature. A crank, an oversized wind up crank as if he were a toy, sat in the center of his back! What possible function could that have ever had? Why would such a hyper-realistic feat of robotic engineering ever need such a ridiculous feature?

Farra had to know. “Say, Tinkey…”

“Yes ma’am?” Tinker vigilantly responded. 

“About that… thing on your back. The wind up crank.” Farra began. “What use does that have? If I twist that, would you go into autopilot for a while or something?”

Tinker’s beaming smile ruffled at that question. His gaze darted off to the side with a nervous laugh. “A-aha… Actually, it’s mostly functionless now. It was something I used for my previous job. I-It’s just a cute featurette for now! Please pay it no mind.”

“That means I can touch it then, right?” Farra asked, rising as if Tinker had said yes already. “It’s human nature and all, I just need to give it a twist!”

Tinker grew visibly nervous as the 40 year old woman loomed over him. Oh no, she couldn’t learn about that! Though he may be her obedient servant, he wanted to take that embarrassing past history of his to the scrapyard! 

“Ma’am please!” Tinker pleaded. “Won’t you sit back down!? I’ll go get you another drink and-”

CRAAAANK! Farra twisted his handle!

The timid, embarrassed Tinker froze the instant his oversized gears were cranked back with force. Seconds later, the sound of gears revving backwards slowly returning that crank to its starting position began. Tinker started to move again, now with a completely different demeanor. His straight and formal posture shifted into a sassy hipsway. His cheery smile turned sultry. His whole expression went from obedient butler to frisky playmate all from that crank of his gears!

“OOoooh~! Do it harder next time, big boy~!” Tinker purred, voice lowering to a succulent sweetness. “Don’t worry, I can take it. I’m built to take as much abuse as possible.”

Farra shook her head in confusion. “Uhm… Tinker?”

“Oh, we’ve got a lady here today~? No problem honey, feel free to watch.” Tinker continued. “You got a dicky, honey? I’m down to fuck whoever as long as they can ride me hard.”

Farra’s erection further tented her skimpy swimsuit. What on earth was Tinker doing!? ...Whatever was going on, it was hard to deny it wasn’t the hottest approach for sex she’d got in some time!

The revving of gears backwards stopped. The crank on Tinker’s back returned to its starting position. Tinker froze for a second just as before, than sprung back to life bewildered. He gasped and blushed, bowing immediately!

“M-Ms. Farra, I’m so sorry!” Tinker apologized. “I… I use to work as an escort-bot previously. They called me Twinker, the tightest robo-ass pussy you could buy! I had a gimmick where people could higher me for bachelorette parties or just gay orgies and wind me up. The more they wound me up, the hornier I’d get and the bigger my artificial genitals would surge…”

“Oh… Mhm…” Farra responded, selectively digesting Tinker’s speech. She wasn’t really absorbing the tone of it all where Tinker was obviously embarrassed about previously being a sex droid. All that was really sticking here is that her daughter had gifted her a professional grade sex machine with expandiable genitals that was seemingly effortless to reactivate.

“But that’s all behind me now!” Tinker sang, trying to be chipper about the whole situation having passed. “My old strip club doesn’t need “Twinker Tinker” anymore, I’m outdated compared to newer models! I’m your obedient Tinker Mrs. Farra, ready to serve you as you comma-”

Tinker felt Farra gripping control of his crank again. “M-Mrs. Farra?”

Tinker finally took notice of Mrs. Farra’s erection. It became apparent Farra wanted Tinker to service her in one very particular way.

CRAAAAAANK~! Farra twisted that enormous wind up key back with all her force, with all the lust a pent up and hung MILF mom had after watching an android boy’s refined bits waggle in her face for hours! One twist back, then another. The middle aged woman in heat just kept cranking things back harder and harder, seeing just how far this metal twerp’s body could go! 

Tinker didn’t quite freeze right this time. Pushing that old retired machination of his that quick that much kept him lucid during his transition from obedient Tinker to Twinker Tinker. He could see his body changing as Farra’s lust drove his body to the height of its abilities. Tinker was twisting into a sex bot built for orgies ready for one horribly naughty, unfathomably greedy woman!

Each crank made Tinker’s body surge to a new extreme. After four cranks, his body changed to accommodate a party of three. His asshole gaped open wide, the lips blooming into a perfect silicone padding perfect for taking hours of anal action. His balls flexed fuller, hot semen substitute brewing in his ballsack, Taking the whole organ to the size of a large orange. His cock started to get enormous! That wimpy little rod he sported in his butler form was gone. Now, a bit party-pleasing, anatomically accurate robot dick was surging to a full 14 inches in length, threatening to tear his adorable buttler shorts to pieces!

“M-Mrs. Farra!” Tinker mustered through the overwhelming sensation of his body shifting so much. “P-please stop! I-I’m at my limit!” 

That desperate plea from the breaking robot boy for his owner to contain her lust and stop was probably the worst thing he could have requested. Hearing that cute voice beg and that cute body fold only put more fuel in the fire for that desperate husbandless housewife testing his limits. More! MORE! This wouldn’t do; a 14 inch dick was hardly enough to satisfy that desperate erection primed between this girl’s thighs. She hadn’t had a good assfuck in ages! She was going to crank this bitch until he was at his real true limit!

Five, six, seven, more and more! Farra lost track of how many times she pumped that boy’s gears trying to prime his body to its absolute peak. By the time it was just barely cranking the slightest bit more, Tinker was moaning and yelling in desperation, like Farra had been teasing orgasm out of him for hours! Eyes rolled back and shaking like mad, it was evident he could just barely take his old extreme body in his new butler form.

Farra tried to twist that knob more. It wouldn’t budge. She let the huge golden piece of metal recoil and return to its resting position, the gears whirling inside her robot butler slowly returning to their starting position. Farra looked down and stared at the adonis she’d created. 

Ho-Lee SHIT! That was the biggest dick she’d ever seen! Farra thought her dildo collection was oversized, but this was on another level! Arm-thick robot shaft as long as her forearm stood erect and desperate, the end leaking thick white pre like it was a goddamn bath faucet! And those balls, those balls! Big plump tangerine-sized nuts sat between his thighs taut full enough to push his legs apart! Holy christ, it was amazing! He was built to fuck! ...And, evidently, to be fucked too. His anus had shifted into this big maw of an orifice, a plump ring of puffy flesh that just casually stretched wide enough to fit her foot inside! He was wound up to satisfy a party of a dozen. Now the only lingering question was if Farra could keep up!

“B-breed…” Tinker desperately moaned. “I-I need to knock up some nasty fucking whore right n-now…”

Farra couldn’t deny her pent up butler his needs. She lounged across her summer chair, pulled down her bathing suit bottom, and let her erect dick and well used asshole hand before Tinker.

“You don’t mind a lady with a dick, right?” Farra asked. “I’m afraid you can’t actually knock me up, but my ass can take a horse-sized-”

Tinker didn’t give a verbal reply. He lunged in on his owner’s presentation and mounted her like an animal. His massive artificial cock slammed deep into that gaping greed MILF anus, plunging in with such reckless force! It was easy to tell she wasn’t lying about being an absolute anal perv. Tinker’s body-breaking dick was swallowed up by her folds like it was nothing! There was no warming up, no steadily working her up to a size to insure her comfort. The duo were off instantly, delighted to have met the perfect partner for their insane cravings. 

Already Farra could feel the boy climaxing inside her gut. She could feel that rush of hot liquid as pint-girth cumshots flooded her insides with artificial spunk. Ah, but one orgasm was hardly enough for either of them! Tinker was still primed to unload for a group worth of sluts and Farra hadn’t been fucked this deep in ages! It’d be a long, long while before either party was properly sated.

As the heavenly sensation of ruthless robot dick smashing against her prostate lead Farra to a daydreaming high, she made a mental note. First, she ought to commend her daughter jenna for this wonderfully useful recycled android. Second, she ought to ask if another retired buttslut butler android was available. She wouldn’t mind a second robot boy cramming her throat full or dousing her in spunk during these doubtlessly frequent anal sex sessions...


End file.
